Felicity "City" Essman (Mittens)
That Slytherin Fourth Year with an attitude problem. Personality The first word that comes to mind when describing Felicity Essman is 'snarky'. She's got an attitude, and she does absolutely nothing to hide it. She's also a fiercly independant young woman, looking out for only herself. Felicity can be very manipulative. She'll bully others into helping her get her way, but she's all talk - she just happens to be good at making herself seem more menacing than she really is. As they say, attitude is everything, and Felicity proves this is true, as her confident show can make up for her lack of true physical strength. Felicity is highly sarcastic, going along with her snarkiness, and this is most evident in her sense of humor. She's always ready with a sassy or dry comment. Still, when in real danger, she looses her detached attitude and becomes She also tends to be pessimistic. Her life has left her to expect the worse out of people. Oddly enough, when she tries, Felicity is a great teacher. She's surprisingly good at helping others. Thoug she's not a traditional teacher, it's her street smarts that she passes on well. And she certainly has a lot of street smarts. Felicity's independant attitude and tendency to snark at people are all done to keep others at bay. After being abandoned by her mother, Felicity is terrified of being hurt like that again, not that she would ever admit it. Thus, though she may form some relationships she can see as benefitial to her, she doesn't make close friendships, generally speaking. Once she does, though, she's a good and loyal friend. She secretly has a soft spot for good-hearted people. Also, on a little side note, Mittens knows how to put on an act. She can be convincingly scary as a bully even though not being an above-average threat for a fourteen-year-old, and she has a varying levels of skill in acting in a more typical sense. Background Miss Essman of London wasn't ready to have a child at the age of sixteen, especially when the child's father left upon learning she was pregnant, and her parents disowned her when they learned what she'd done. And so Felicity Essman was born to a mother who could barely take care of herself. Miss Essman was constantly working, and so Felicity learned to take care of herself at an early age. She was often out in the city, developing street smarts from experience. She had no formal schooling before Hogwarts. Meanwhile, as Felicity grew, Miss Essman was realizing, more and more, that she couldn't take care of a child. When she lost her job, she knew what she had to do, and put Felicity in a group home. Only ten, the girl was crushed. Despite all the flaws in their life, Felicity had loved her mother and thought she was something she could depend on. Felicity quickly came to mask her hurt with anger. She lost the friends she had due to her knew attitude, and refused to make any new friends with kids in her group home. She didn't want to be hurt again. However, she was not above manipulating or bullying people into helping her get her way. During the next year, Felicity got her Hogwarts letter. At first, she was sure the entire thing was a prank and wasn't going to attend, but changed her mind at the last minute: If these people thought they could make a fool of her, they were getting an earful. However, witchcraft and wizardry quickly proved themselves real, and so Felicity attended the school. Now a fifth year, Felicity has been taking all required classes and half-pretending, half-genuinely not cared about her OWLs. She knows she's smart and doesn't care if others see it or not. She gets by in most classes, doing well in Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration because they actually interest her, and poorly Charms. She takes no extra-curriculars. Relationships Roommates Georgia Nicolson : One of City's roommates. That's about where the relationship ends. City tolerates her a little better she tolerates others considering how long they've been together. Fourth Year Slytherin Boys None Currently : Coming soon? Older/Younger Slytherin Coming Soon : Coming Soon Non-Slytherin Fourth Years Coming Soon : Coming Soon Everyone Else Coming Soon : Coming Soon Trivia Key Facts *Classes: Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration *Clubs: None *Best Subjects: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations *Career Plans: Unknown Trivial Trivia *Coming Soon See Also Kabby, the mun. External Links LJ Profile : Soon to contain more information